


Zaciemnienie

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [13]
Category: The City of Ember - Jeanne DuPrau
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Camp Nanowrimo, Camp Nanowrimo 2017, F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, Metaphors, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Steampunk, Zakazane Pairingi, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Kiedy gasną światła wbrew pozorom budzi się nadzieja.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> Powinnam założyć osobną serię dla fików do fandomów, które w zasadzie prawie nie istnieją, ale co mi tam. 
> 
> Witam oficjalnie Camp NaNoWriMo. http://campnanowrimo.org/ -> jeśli ktokolwiek miałby ochotę wziąć udział, nigdy nie jest za późno. Dla tych, którzy muszą się przygotować: lipiec macha do was radośnie!

Ember jest miastem świateł, które nigdy nie gasną, ale to nie jest już prawdą. Podobnie jak to, że w ich sercach nie ma już nadziei. Widzą, kiedy zbliża się koniec. Jest nierozerwalnie związany z Ciemnością i Mrokiem. I tym wszystkim, czego tak naprawdę nie znają, bo wymyka się ich wyobraźni tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie wymknęli się poza Światło.

Lina nie wierzy, że skazić może ich ciemność. Nie wierzy, że poza granicą, gdzie sięgają światła nie ma już niczego. Kiedy zamyka oczy przecież otacza ją tylko mrok. Nie ma światła, w którym mogłaby się schronić ani promyczka nadziei, którą pozostali utożsamiają z lampami ponad ich głowami.

Wie, że nie jest jedyna.

Widzi jego desperację, kiedy losowanie dobiega końca. Wydają się inni na pierwszy rzut oka. Czuje z nim więź, której nie sposób wyjaśnić. Kiedy patrzy w jego oczy, jest przekonana, że on również nie boi się Ciemności.

Zresztą, czy ktokolwiek w Ember wie co ona znaczy? Tak przyzwyczaili się do Światła, w którym się ukrywają, że zapomnieli o wszystkim innym. A Ember powoli przestaje być tym, czym było. I nie myśli tylko o tym, że Budowniczowie stworzyli dla nich doskonałe schronienie. Ember nie jest już Miastem Świateł.

 

Kiedy dochodzi do pierwszego dłuższego zaciemnienia, czuje jak dłoń Doona wślizguje się w jej własną. Myśli, że to doskonały pomysł, bo w ciemności tak łatwo się zgubić. A ona chce wiedzieć, gdzie on się znajduje, że jest na wyciągnięcie jej dłoni. W pewien sposób czuje się przez to bezpieczna. Świadoma, że nie tylko ona zatapia się w tej ciemności.

 

Nie mówią o tym, ale słowa też nie wydają się konieczne. Wokół nich dzieje się tak wiele i światło wydaje się ich wrogiem. Widzi na ulicach miasta, które jest jej domem, ludzi, którzy nie pojmują niczego. A znaki mówią jednoznacznie, że to koniec Ember i koniec dla ery światła. Ciemność ich pogrąży i wchłonie już niebawem.

Nie mówi o tym głośno, ale słyszy innych. Nie wie co czuć, kiedy dociera do niej, że nie widzą tego samego, co ona. Światłość wydaje się ich oślepiać. Nie widzą nawet cieni, chociaż lampy nad Ember przecież nie są już tak silne jak dawniej. Słyszała o tym jak mocno dawniej miasto było oświetlone. Spoglądanie w górę nie było możliwe.

Teraz zadziera głowę i może policzyć lampy. Widzi zarys żarówek, które się dopaliły.

Światłość niebawem przestanie ich oślepiać, ale wtedy przyjdzie ciemność, a Lina nie ma pojęcia, co zrobią ci, którzy nie potrafili się z nią nigdy pogodzić.

 

Kolejne zaciemnienie jest o wiele większe. Doon musi być w kanałach, a przynajmniej się jej tak wydaje. Nie rusza się nawet o krok, bo nie widzi na długość swojego nosa. Czeka. Światłość nie wraca, a ciemność zaczyna ich porywać. Słyszy krzyki przerażenia i ktoś popycha ją, a ona upada. Stara się odczołgać, ale ludzie biegną przerażeni. I ona też zaczyna krzyczeć, bo z ciemności wyłania się dłoń, która zaczyna ciągnąć ją w swoją stronę.

\- To ja – mówi Doon.

A ona zamiera. Ciemność nie jest już tak przerażająca.

Możliwe, że drży, bo zostaje objęta, a Doon przyciska ją do swojej klatki piersiowej, jakby chciał ja ochronić. Jeśli broni ją przed Ciemnością – ona tego nie chce. Wita ją radośnie.

Jeśli Doon chroni ją przed tłumem – przyjmie to z ulgą.

 

Słyszy głosy, ale nie w swojej własnej głowie. Nie jest szalona. Po prostu widzi tych wszystkich ludzi w swoich myślach i wie, co myślą oni. Przesyłają przez nią wiadomości każdego dnia, więc wie co kochają, o czym rozważają, czego chcą od życia.

Każde z nich chce światła.

Ona może podarować im jedynie słowa. A one nie niosą nadziei. Nie ma pojęcia, co mogłaby zrobić więcej. Doon wydaje się równie zdesperowany, co ona, co wcale jej nie pociesza. Wolałaby rozwiązanie, które pogodziłoby światłość z ciemnością. Ember wydaje się bardziej otoczone przez mrok niż zwykle. Ciemność wkrada się pomiędzy nich, ale nie ma niczego wspólnego z brakiem światła.

Jest w nich.

W każdym z nich.

Nie wie jak oni mogą tego nie widzieć. Może ślepota jest szczęściem, ale przecież oznacza tylko tyle, że nie widzą też światła. Nie tak naprawdę.

 

Następne zaciemnienie trwa tak długo, że Lina jest pewna, że nigdy więcej nie ujrzy światła. Dłoń Doona odnajduje ją w ciemności i kiedy ich usta spotykają się, ona zamyka oczy. Pocałunek zdaje się trwać całą wieczność i nie ma znaczenia czy otacza ich światłość czy ciemność. Mrok pod jej powiekami istniał od zawsze. Usta Doona nie opuszczają jej własnych.

Kiedy odrywają się od siebie, jest już jasno. Nie nazwałaby tego jednak światłością.

 

Tego dnia postanawiają uciec z Ember.

 


End file.
